Revealed
by Charity Brown
Summary: reincarnation? An american muggle going to Hogwarts? what is going on here?
1. Default Chapter

It had been a long, hot summer. But as back-to-school time drew ever nearer, Lillie Izzo grew all the more excited. She was bored this summer... extremely bored, as she had finished The Harry Potter book the day after it came out onto the shelves, and she had no social life.  
  
The Harry Potter series was the only entertainment she had, not being one who stares at a screen all day, reading was her salvation... her sanity. And she was captivated by the novels of wizards and "the boy who lived".  
  
Well, I made it sound as if she had no other hobbies. That is not true. She also enjoyed greatly anything to do with the paranormal... reincarnation, Ghosts or spirits, alien abductions, and Ouiji boards were at the top of her list as well. You know, typical fourteen year-old stuff,(going on 15 mind you...)  
  
Lillie sat in her great-american idol of a backyard, (lush, well-tailored lawns, a swingset in the far corner, a well manicured patio and grill beside it)and finished the last scentence of Goblet of Fire, her third time reading it that summer, when her mother called her inside.  
  
"Lillie! You have a phone call," Her mother cried in a tone which relayed her astonishment that her daughter might ACTUALLY have a phone call from a FRIEND.  
  
"Comming!" Perfect timing Lillie thought as she closed the back cover and ran into the house. She took the reciever from he mother's outstretched hand and called out to the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey! Lillie! What is going on? It's Debbie." said the voice.  
  
"Oh Hi Deb! What's going on with you?" Lillie asked, overjoyed to be hearing from her almost long-lost friend.  
  
"Not much Lil, But that is why I called. I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight? If it is not too short notice of course,"  
  
"No! No way... sure. What time?" Lillie asked. She had no doubts he mother would let her, seeing as how she was ALWAYS on her case about "social contact with her peers".  
  
"Umm... well like 8:00? Can you sleep over?" Debbie asked.  
  
"Sure, sure... sounds great."  
  
"Okay, then. See you later O.K?"  
  
"Yep. Bye Deb."  
  
"Bye Lil."  
  
So she went to pack her overnight bag, then told her mother that she needed to drive her to the next town over. Of course her mother was thrilled, and two hours later, she was laughing and playong around with Debbie.  
  
"Hahaha... so, what do you want to do now?" Debbie asked, as she opened her closet door to allow Lillie to inspect the contents. She nearly jumped a foot off the ground as Lillie shouted "That one!" and leaped up to pull down the Dark blue box entitled 'Ouiji'.  
  
"Ooh, ooh... i didn't know you had this!" Lillie said excitedly. She was amazed that her very down to earth friend would have such a totally...well, opposite game.  
  
"Yeah, I got that for Christmas one year... I only used it like once." She said loftily.  
  
"Well, do you know how to play?"  
  
"Yeah sure... I'll get a pen a paper," When her hands came back with the required elements, They placed their fingers on the planchette.  
  
"Is there anyone present who would like to come forth?" Lillie asked the silent room. She had only played this once before, because she had nobody to play WITH, but she had read about other's experiences, and was intrigued. From what she had learned, it also could take a while to recieve an answer, but the indicator jumped almost immediately across to the "yes" space.  
  
"Geez Lillie, slow down!"  
  
"I didn't do it!" Lillie said offended. OBVIOUSLY the girl across from her had no idea that spirits moved the planchette, but was too caught up in the moment to explain.  
  
"What is your name?" Lillie asked. the triangled moved slowly this time first to the "J", then "A", then"M" then "E", then rested on the "S".  
  
"James" Lillie whispered. as soon as the word left her lips, there was a wind in the room, almost as if a tornado was outside the open door.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Debbie screamed, and tried to pull her hands away from the board, but her fingers were stuck on the planchette. She looked wildly to Lillie as if for an explanation, but instead saw a bright light comming from the girl's every ending. The tips of her hair, her eyelashes, her fingers, and she guessed her toes as well. Then, the wind died down, and the light faded, and The planchette began to move again. A bit quicker this time, But Lillie's eyes  
  
Were closed, and she was seemingly unconsious, so Debbie kept track of the letters under the plastic covered hole. "P-O-T-T-E-R" then "Y-O-U-R H-U-S-B-A-N-D". The planchette stopped, and the wind and light completely with it, and then, the lights in the house went out too. 


	2. Lillie gets the news

About ten minutes later, both girls were in the kitchen talking about what had happened, and sharing a 2 liter of Dr. Pepper.  
  
" Are you sure that is what it said? 'James Potter your husband' ?" Lillie asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive... Do you think it was the truth?" Asked Deb, who was usually so disbelieving of this sort of thing, that she really MUST have been weirded out by it to suggest that.  
  
"No, Im almost positive it was some lonely spirit playing games..."   
  
"But the lights... and the wind, Lillie it-"  
  
"NO! Harry Potter is a FICTIONAL person... It CAN"T be real!" Lillie said, almost to the point of tears. She wanted it to be true, but knew it wasn't possible. To be the reincarnation of-  
  
Just then, and owl flew in the open window, cutting her thoughts off.  
  
"What the-" deb whispered to herself. The owl was carring something in it's talons which it dropped flat in the middle of the kitchen table. Lillie reached for it slowly, and told Debbie to give the owl a peice of hambuger they had had for dinner. While debbie was hesitating, Lillie ripped open the envelope entitled to ' Miss Lillie Izzo, Debbie's kitchen Table '. As she read the letter (which was just as she expected, written in a cursive handwriting, and in GREEN INK!) The owl pecked Debbies shoulder to get her attention, and flapped its wings, knocking her soda over.  
  
"Goddamn bird! You better be from Hogwarts to be causing this much trouble!" As she cleaned up the mess. Lillie just stared at the letter in astonishment, and as Debbie finished sopping up the mess, and throwing a hunk of ground beef at the owl, she asked "what is the big deal Lil'?"  
  
Lillie didnt know what to say, so she just handed the parchment (yes, parchment... it was no ordinary lined paper!) to Deb. As debbie scanned through, and then put it down, Lillie whispered the obvious...  
  
"They want me to go to Hogwarts..." 


	3. Lillie lights out

So, as it happened, niether girl went to sleep that night, because they were too nervous to face the next day. The missive had said that they would be sending a "correspondent" to pick them BOTH up to go shopping for the new school year. Lillie, although overaged, would be sorted privately, and would simply take first year classes. She may need to stay over for the winter and summer breaks to catch up, but from now on she would attened HOGWARTS! As much as Lillie denied the whole thing, and put it off as a scam... how could she? it was not possible to fake the ouiji, and the light nor the wind.  
  
so, at the first signs of light, the girls got dressed, and waited in the living room. the letter had said 8:00 am, but they were ready at 6:30, and lucky for them, the "correspondent" arrived almost an hour ahead of schedule. The first thing Debbie saw as she looked out the peephole in her door when the bell rang, was a great shaggy beard. When she opened the door, ALL she saw was a great Shaggy beard. The man belonging to it, was oh... 8 FEET TALL!   
  
"HAGRID!" they both exclaimed together.  
  
"The one and only." Hagrid chuckled. "Best be settin' off now... we got a long ways to go 'affore we get to London... Unless of course, one of you can point the way to the fireplace?"  
  
"O-over t-there" Lillie stuttered and pointed.  
  
"Oh verra good. We can travel by floo powder." Hagrid said with a large grin."I assume you both know how?"  
  
"Only what we have read in the books" Lillie said, still wide eyed and scared. This can't be happening... but it was."Hagrid," Lillie began, a bit hesitant, but determined " Why now? Why me? Why will I be going to Hogwarts? Why was I chosen to see the truth?"  
  
"weel," Hagrid began with a slight grimace," Don' you remember the game you were playing last night? Didn't that tell ya?"  
  
" No, I can't believe that. James Potter my husband? That would make me the reincarnation of LILY Potter, and Harry my son!"  
  
"Weel, in a sense.. yes. But no, because you are not that Lily anymore. You are still just as special, but no longer are you that physical person... understand?" Hagrid explained.  
  
"Well, yes... but then why am I being taken to Hogwarts? If I am not Lily Potter, then am I not just a simple Muggle?" Lillie asked.  
  
"Maybe... i'm not sure of the specifics... I'm sure Dumbledore 'll have some reason. Now, let's go!" Hagrid said, as he passed a transfixed Debbie, and stood by the fireplace expectantly. Dumbledore... Lillie had almost forgotten about him... this was all too amazing to be true. And she moved to the mantle, held out her hand for the powder, Deb too, and Hagrid explained the process. He told Lillie to go first, Then Debbie, and lastly him. And so, Lillie tossed it, turned the flames blue, stepped in and shouted "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" and vanished. 


End file.
